


One Tear

by cmk418



Category: The Departed (2006)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: If he sheds a tear, he's still useful. Still human.
Relationships: Billy Costigan/Sean Dignam
Kudos: 2





	One Tear

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd person. Dignam is in plain text and Billy is in italics

  
Your palm connects with his cheek.   
Not for the first time, nor for the last  
The slap is not unexpected, not undeserved either

Red marks bloom, the traces of fingers across his face

_It stings  
Whispers of pain, fleeting  
Bringing sensation, awareness  
Awareness of him  
His strength  
The power he holds over you_

_And suddenly the pain is gone and you brace for the next_

__Your breath comes hard and quick  
You can kill him  
He knows this

He knows this

The thought has crossed your mind  
But that's never your aim, never your goal  
(maybe it's his)  
You only want to hurt him enough to make him cry  
If he sheds a tear, he's still useful  
Still human

Still yours

Sometimes your weapons are words  
Sometimes you hold back what he craves  
Long enough to break him

Tonight you come at him, with hands and fists  
And feet, working to sweep his out from under him

_You land, hard, on your back  
Head crashes to the floor  
Hurts like a motherfucker  
You see him, standing over you  
Waiting, willing you to get up  
Just so he can knock you down again  
Last time, you barely missed the coffee table  
Catch your head on that  
And you're dead for sure_

_He knows this, the bastard  
_  
You haven't said a word  
Not like you have to  
The pattern remains the same

You watch his eyes. One tear and you would leave.

_You know what he wants  
You could turn it on at any moment  
That part of you  
That has become so good at pretending_

_You know what he wants  
Just as you know what you need  
Fucked up as it seems, you need him to stay_

_You can't bear to be alone  
Not tonight_

_You wait for the onslaught and will yourself not to cry_   



End file.
